Honecker Holdings, Ltd.
is president of HH, Ltd.]] Honecker Holdings, Ltd. is a Lovian diversified media, venture capital and business services company that currently serves as the primary investment vehicle of the Honecker Family Trust. It was named "Worst Employer in Lovia" for three consecutive years from 2005 to 2008 by monster.lo. The president is the controversial Dietrich Honecker. The CEO is Harper Veysey. __TOC__ History In 1890 Auric Honecker founded Lovian Communications Equipment Company (LCEC). Supported by cheap labor which, at the time, was readily available in Lovia, the company quickly became a leading supplier of telegraphic equipment for export to the United States. In 1926 the company acquired LRD-AM, one of Lovia's first radio stations, in a bankruptcy auction. Increasing the station's signal strength to 100,000 watts, it soon found commercial success on the American mainland - LRD's primary broadcast audience. The addition of radio stations LTRY-AM and LXRV-AM in the 1940's was accompanied by a divestment from the manufacturing sector. By 1951 the company's fortunes had stagnated due, in part, to the transience of the 91-year old Honecker who continued to serve as President and CEO. Honecker's death, later that year, created an opportunity for corporate revitalization under the management of sons Frederick and Rudolph who saw the company acquire a controlling share in Daedalus, a copper mining operation on Philsopher's Island. The addition of the Honecker brothers cousin Joseph Fiedler - an Austrian national - to the LCEC board brought a new business dimension and controversy when LCEC funds were used to back Fiedler's consulting firm, Direct Results, Ltd., which placed former Waffen SS officers into security consulting positions with the governments of several Latin American nations. The Bronze Axe scandal of 1959 forced LCEC to legitimize, under threat from the Lovian government, Direct Results operations, sidelining Fiedler. The following year LCEC was reorganized as Honecker Holdings, Ltd. The death of Frederick and Rudolph Honecker in a plane crash in 1982 - and Fiedler of natural causes in 1986 - brought the company under the control of the Honecker Family Trust, which owns it on behalf of the Honecker and Fiedler heirs. Since 1991 the president has been Dietrich Honecker, son of the late Rudolph Honecker. The CEO is Harper Veysey, a former executive with the Canadian mining company Green Mountain. Starting in February 2010, Calathriner Industries has begun a hostile takeover of Honecker Holdings, Ltd, with a percentage of 43% stock (increased). Operating Units Honecker Holdings currently owns the following companies. Heartland Heartland 'is a private security firm and the corporate successor to Direct Results. Based at Honecker headquarters in Noble City it augments its domestic business with extensive operations in western Canada, providing a diverse range of security services to companies and organizations in British Columbia, Manitoba, Saskatchewan and Alberta. In addition to uniformed security guard services, Heartland also provides residential patrol to contracting homeowner associations and close protection services to a range of clientele. Heartland was criticized in a ''Wall Street Journal investigative report in 1988 for its role in providing combat support services to insurgent forces involved in the failed army coup d'etat in Libertas. Though the company denied any involvement in the affair, the WSJ story was a source of strain in relations between Lovia and Libertas in the latter half of 1988. Lovian Independent Broadcasting Company (LIBC) Owning four radio stations in Lovia, '''LIBC '''is the historic core operating unit of Honecker Holdings. It has been a source of controversy as two stations - LRD-AM and LTRY-AM - operate as "border blasters", programming content primarily for an American audience in nearby California. The effective radiated signal of LRD and LTRY are far in excess of US regulations for domestic radio which has resulted in frequent overlaps between the LRD / LTRY signals and those of American stations. LIBC stations are: * LRD-AM - format: News/Talk (syndicating American content) * LTRY-AM - format: News/Talk (syndicating American content) * LXRV-AM - format: News/Talk (programmed for Lovian domestic consumption) * LXRV-FM - format: Top 40 Honecker Minerals and Mining (HMM) '''HMM '''owns the controlling share of the Daedalus copper mine on Philosopher's Island. In 2009, Daedalus was named the "worst polluter" in Lovia by Greenpeace Lovia. HoFi '''HoFi (formerly Honecker Finance) is a mezzanine capital lender providing debt and equity capital for leveraged buyouts, acquisitions and restructurings of businesses both in Lovia and abroad. HoFi invests primarily in small and middle-market companies in the pharmaceuticals and energy sectors. 'CreditGuard ' Though a small portion of the overall Honecker cartel, '''CreditGuard '''is - nonetheless - the largest collections agency in Lovia. CreditGuard primarily handles delinquent accounts purchased from credit card companies. CreditGuard was sued twice in 2005 by the Lovian government for violations of the country's Consumer Protection Act. Both cases were settled out-of-court. Corporate Governance Presidents * Auric Honecker - 1890 to 1951 (as President of LCEC, Inc.) * Rudolph Honecker - 1951 to 1983 * Adolf Eisner - 1983 to 1984 * Caroline Honecker - 1985 to 1990 * Dietrich Honecker - 1991 to Present CEOs * Auric Honecker - 1890 to 1939 (as CEO of LCEC, Inc.) * Rudolph Honecker - 1940 to 1951 * Frederick Honecker - 1952 to 1978 * Adolf Eisner - 1979 to 1984 * Russell Brandt - 1985 to 1997 * Harper Veysey - 1998 to Present Category:Company